


Drabble #21 (13x15 Filler)

by TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite



Series: Drabbles [21]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 01:54:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14250561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite/pseuds/TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite





	Drabble #21 (13x15 Filler)

Sam grunts when Dean shoves him up against the door of their hotel room.

“Fuck, Dean. What’s gotten into you?”

Dean growls, teeth nipping along Sam’s collarbone as he almost tears Sam’s shirt off. “That goddamn woman… puttin’ her hands on you.”

Sam smirks. “Yeah?”

“And you fuckin’…” he finally gets Sam’s shirt off and moves to his belt “…. fuckin’ flirtin’ back…”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Sam says as innocently as he can.

Dean yanks his jeans and boxers down together and shoves him toward the bed. Sam stumbles but manages to kick off his boots and free himself from the fabric wrapped around his ankles before he falls face-first onto the mattress.

“You know exactly what you were doing.” Dean’s voice is verging on a snarl, grabbing Sam’s hips tight enough to leave bruises as he directs Sam onto his hands and knees. “Such a fuckin’ tease.”

A strong hand presses between Sam’s shoulder blades, forcing him to arch his back and present his ass for his brother’s hungry gaze. “Whatcha gonna do about it?” he taunts, words muffled by the comforter covering half his mouth.

Dean nips at the base of Sam’s spine, hard enough to leave marks. The bites continue up Sam’s back to his neck, where Dean settles in to leave a good, dark bruise just under his jaw. Sam can’t help a low moan, the sound encouraged by Dean’s fat cock pressing into his hole, eased by lube Dean somehow produced and the remnants from when Sam rode Dean this morning- just hours ago, really. Sam groans helplessly, forcing his body to relax and accept the intrusion. It feels like forever before Dean’s balls tap softly against his.

Dean’s voice in his ear is low and dangerous, almost sending Sam over the edge right then. “Gonna make sure you remember who you belong to, little brother. Gonna make you scream so everyone else knows, too.”


End file.
